


鸿雁传情

by DonJuan1995



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonJuan1995/pseuds/DonJuan1995





	鸿雁传情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Well-Worn Path of Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173066) by [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias). 



巴德带着隐隐作痛的脑袋与对矮人再次崭新萌生出的厌恶从会议中回到家。哪怕和大石头块儿交涉贸易航线可能都要比和他们纠缠省力些。至少石头不会动嘴说话，更不会话里带话地暗指河谷在大战中幸存的唯一原因是归功于矮人的拔刀相助，所以他们应当饮水思源，在接下来的二十年里都要向孤山支付双倍的税收。巴德叹着气在桌边坐下，撑起手肘慢慢按摩他的太阳穴。外交简直就是一场噩梦。他宁可随时随地再与那恶龙大战一场。

当他终于情愿睁开双眼，他发现面前赫然摆着一封信。

这是一封非常精致好看的信。巴德伸手从桌面上拾起它时这是划过心头的第一个想法。纸张顺滑厚实，盖着金色的蜡封。上面并没有任何署名或是注释指明发信人的身份。

 “雪歌，”巴德朝另一个房间喊道。“有人给我送信了吗？”

 “噢，抱歉Da！”她的声音传过来。“你不在的时候有一个精灵来过，说要把这个留给你。他说不是什么要紧事。”

巴德轻轻蹙眉。一封来自精灵的信。自从瑟兰迪尔带着军队打道回府已经过了差不多有两个星期了，为了将至的凛冬，也为了全速远离那群矮人。巴德能够设身处地地去理解，但倘若说他很乐意看着他离开那便是在撒谎了。事实上，他还在想着要是他能再多留一阵子该有多好。但事已至此，任何的恋恋不舍都是毫无意义的。

 巴德揭开了蜡封。

**致河谷之王，**

**鉴于我们都有各自的国家需要照料，纸笔看起来便是我们延续往来最得体的方式了。我希望这个办法能够让你接受。**

**我此番动笔是为了确保河谷城的修建在按着计划有序发展，并保证你与你的人民在接下来的寒冬有足够的供给。我相信与埃雷伯的交涉一定正如我们预料的那样进行的一帆风顺（看到这巴德讽刺地哼哼）。倘若他们给你造成任何的麻烦，千万不要犹豫，请即刻联系我。我很乐意去提醒丹恩大人真正拯救了他那座倒霉大山的到底是出自谁的功劳。**

**如果你想要回复这封信，我的信差将临时留宿在河谷为你效劳。**

**望你一切安好。**

**King Thranduil**

 

巴德读着信，嘴角弯成一个挖苦的弧度——这精灵当真只会用些高端大气的复杂词汇。整封信透过精灵娟秀的字迹像流水一般潺潺浮游过信纸。巴德接着又通读了一遍以确保他没有错漏掉任何的信息，他的手指轻柔地拂过每一行字体，脑中描绘起瑟兰迪尔的手滑过纸张的景象。他本没有料到可以如此之快就收到精灵的来信——某种程度上他甚至担忧过他会再也不和自己联系了。他们之间的友谊曾经飞一般地抽枝发芽，但最早绽放的花朵往往也枯萎的最快。这封信让他安下心来，瑟兰迪尔貌似有意保持他们的感情。更况且这次再无什么盟友之间的利害关系。

 经过一场飞快的搜寻巴德找到一张白纸，一根羽毛笔还有墨水。那纸的质感比密林的简直能差个十万八千里，而比起精灵王优美华丽的圆体他的书法看起来倒更不如说是像意外溅出来的墨点，但无论如何，巴德还是动笔了。

**_My Lord Thranduil,_ **

****

**虽然仅仅是一封信，但能够收到来自你的消息还是给我带来了巨大的喜悦。我认为书信上的来往完全无法与面对面的交谈相提并论，但这已是要比完全的疏远和生分好过太多。**

**河谷的变化日新月异，然而就像你在之前的信中提到的，埃雷伯对我们毫无帮助。他们遵循索林的承诺送来了亏欠我们的的金银珠宝，但除此之外要与他们在其他任何一项决策上达成共识的困难程度都堪比登天。幸好我们并非只得依靠他们的帮助——多亏有你提供的补给来帮助我们抵过寒冬。冬天将会无比艰苦，但我毫不怀疑我们会顺利排除万难。**

**尽管在面对丹恩时可以有你作伴的想法令人振奋又满足，我还是希望事情的发展不会让这成为必要的一步。倘若我们上次共同出席的会议能够被当成任何前兆，那恐怕预示着若是再叫他在山脉附近看见你的脸，他当真会过激地将之视为开战挑衅。**

**愿你的国度能够迎来一个暖冬。**

**_King Bard_ **

 巴德毫不迟疑地盖上了蜡封，他想要自己直接把信送到信差那里。这里距离密林不过一天的路程。他要是快的话只需要两天就可以收到精灵王的回信了。倒也不是说他这样心急火燎地等着瑟兰迪尔的答复有什么特别的理由。这关联着外交大事，于是巴德这样总结道。外交大事可是至关重要的。

 -

 

巴德已经两个多星期没有收到回信了。

他试着不要太过忧虑——瑟兰迪尔是个国事缠身的大忙人，比起闲着没事给河谷写信玩儿他一定有更重要的事要做。但他的思绪还是飘游到了那些信上，巴德拼命左思右想自己是不是在信件里哪里写了冒犯到精灵王的地方。他当时告诉瑟兰迪尔交涉无需他的出面。那精灵会不会把这想成是巴德不想让他呆在身旁了？或许他该再写一封信向精灵王表示热烈欢迎才好——哦不，那第一封信说不定是被搞丢了，或是被滞留在路上，要是这就送出第二封显得也太迫不及待了。于是巴德翘首以盼，借用职责让自己分心，试着把这位来自密林的王从心中抹去。

好在，当他再回到家里，桌子上已经多了一封漂亮的信在等待着他。

 他把那信拿起来，一边坐下一边准备不假思索地撕开它，一大波不安却汹涌而来在他胃里不停翻搅。他为了这封信等了这么久，好像过了一辈子似的，而当它终于出现在这里巴德却发现自己令人费解地紧张的要死。他放下信纸，往外走开了几步，又转过身来越过房间冲它投去充满敌意的一瞥。这太荒唐了。不就是一张纸吗，怎么搞得好像它能杀人一样。终于想通了的巴德大步走回桌旁坐下，小心翼翼地揭开了信封。

**_My Lord Bard_ _，_ **

**你所描述的丹恩比我想的还要难对付一点。我认为河谷应当放弃指望埃雷伯在今后的日子里会成为你们坚定不移的同盟国了。与矮人的贸易往来必然能够让你的城镇从中获益，但这一切都建立在能够带给他们利益的基础上。这便是当今的处世之道了罢，或者往小了说，处矮人之道了罢。**

**恐怕你关于暖冬的美好祝愿并没有得以实现。霜降倒是并不如孤山周边地区来的残暴，可冷空气与漫长的寒夜却给森林里那些在艳阳高照的日子里不敢造势的黑暗势力助涨了气焰。我准备在河谷方向安排更多的巡逻队，希望这些事情不会给你带来烦扰。然而，只要这寒气一天不散，你我两国之间的路途就无疑会比往日更加艰险。**

**我不认为丹恩和他的“开战挑衅”会给我在冬日结束后对河谷的外交访问计划构成任何的威胁。无论如何，这是一场我乐意承担的风险。**

**_Thranduil_ **

 

 信纸的下方还有几行笔记，看上去是后来加上的。

**等这封信交到你的手上一定要晚上很久了，对此我表示由衷的抱歉。相关的重要准备工作已经处理妥当，最终成果会在这封信送达的不久后呈现。**

巴德放下手中的信，一股暖流在胸腔中腾腾升起，而同时忧虑也攀上了他的眉梢。听上去瑟兰迪尔为了守卫家园与边境正备受压力。并且他的意思听起来是在冬天结束以前他们都不会相见了——巴德想要压住心中的失落，同自己据理力争说会晤之间的间隔即使时间长些也再寻常不过。他各自身为一个国家的一国之君，没有那么多闲暇时间去互相寒暄拜访。巴德早应该习以为常。

但好歹，瑟兰迪尔说自己乐意为拜访他而承担起引发丹恩怒火的风险。这肯定是意味着点儿什么的。想了想巴德又伤感地摇了摇头。在精灵王心中的地位里排位比矮人高上几个名次好像也说明不了他对自己就抱有与众不同的好感。尽管如此，巴德还是得怀揣希望。

门上一阵急促的轻敲引走了他的注意力。他前去应门，发现河谷的信使之一正满脸喜出望外地站在台阶上，喘的上气不接下气。

 “巴德陛下，”他喘道，“我匆忙跑来是为了告诉你——一辆来自密林的载货车刚刚抵达河谷，装满了食物与药品。那些精灵要我代他们向你转告说这是来自King Thranduil作为友谊象征的一点心意。“

 一个大大的微笑浮现在巴德的面孔上，他好好谢过了信使并送他出门。他又在门口站上了好一会儿，他的目光越过城镇，徘徊向远方那片一望无垠的森林。看来，这个冬天到底没有想象的那么艰苦难捱。

 -

 

 下一封回信巴德真正花了些时间好好下功夫。毕竟，他还不想表现地太过如饥似渴。他准备了好几天，对回复精灵王慷慨馈赠的措辞反复斟酌。他在书房里一边踱步一边苦思冥想，费了数不清的时辰，直到那些个单词穿成长长的串儿在眼皮下面挤压变形。他拿出纸和笔墨，整齐地在桌子上一一摆放好，接着就原封不动地把它们扔在那里能搁置多久就是多久。直到一天，他再也没法拖下去了，才终于坐下来开始提笔。

**_Thranduil,_ **

**我再一次地感受到了你雪中送炭的慷慨。物资在收到你的信后紧接着就被送到了，正如你所说，它能够保证我的人民在这个冬天不会饥肠辘辘，或是疾病缠身。你赐予我太多的恩德，恐怕是此生也偿还不清了。除了反复地谢谢你我只剩两手空空，但我是真心实意地在向你表达我的感激。作为报答，如果有任何我可以为你做的事情，你只需要——**

巴德停下笔，小声地骂着粗话。即使字字都是他的情真意切的想法，他还是不想让自己听起来过于卑躬屈膝。他应当维持一个国王专业到位的水准才行。把刚刚写过的纸揉成一团丢到一边，他抽出一张崭新的信纸，开始重新从头写起。

**_My Lord,_ **

****

**你作为馈赠的物资已经收到，为此我向你表示由衷的感谢。我知道你曾经说我不必谢你，但我想要告诉你的是正因为你的援手我的人民才能够在这个冬天得以免于煎熬饥饿与疾病之苦，希望这也能让你感到幸福。尽管恩情深厚我现在无力偿还，但倘若有任何事情是我可以帮到你作为报答的，请不要犹豫向我开口。**

****

**你信中提到的国土侵犯问题听起来十分棘手。我知道你会尽你所能保障你子民的安全，然而我希望你也能小心保护好自己。在经历过那些我们共同抵抗过的磨砺后，发生在你身上的任何伤害都会给我造成不可言说的悲痛。在人马方面我资源匮乏，无法伸出援手，但请一定要知道河谷有人愿与你并肩作战——尽管这个人一无是处。**

****

**_Bard_ **

巴德飞快的封好了信，以免自己又开始拿捏不定主意。他决定要亲自把它交给信差。出来呼吸些新鲜空气也不错——书房不知怎的在这一时刻突然变得闷热难耐起来。

 没花多长时间就找到了信差，他下榻的住处在最近城镇的重建中才刚刚被修复好。那精灵毕恭毕敬地颌首接过信，却在以为他没注意的时候用意味深长的目光端详着巴德。巴德不禁好奇他是不是要回去向瑟兰迪尔禀报些“今天那名人类看起来莫名其妙地亢奋不安”之类的话。这种越想越尴尬的事还是不要深究的好。

 -

 回信送到的时候巴德正好在家，他咧开一个巨大到能把脸劈成两半的热切微笑，搞得送信的精灵脸上流露出一股难以言喻的暧昧。无论如何巴德还是接过了信向他道谢，努力抑制住心中喷薄而出的激动。他不禁开始好奇瑟兰迪尔是否也是这样期待着自己的来信。除了无动于衷的冷漠，想要在脑海中刻画出精灵王其他任何的情感都是无比困难的，但巴德在他冰山般的外表下却好像能捕捉到那些深深埋藏的感性。只是现在无论再怎么琢磨这仅仅几次交集所牵带出多少感情都毫无意义。巴德揭开了蜡封。

**_Bard,_ **

 他立马停下来从信纸上飞快地移开了目光，这样直截了当不附加任何头衔的亲昵叫法令他喜形于色，只好将手掌抵在下巴上试图掩盖住情不自禁流露出的微笑。巴德摇了摇头，清了下嗓子。到底从什么时候自己开始表现得像个十足的蠢货？他把注意力转回到信上。

**_Bard,_ **

**你对我安危的担忧让我十分感动，然而却毫无必要。我之所以从恶战中幸存下来并不是为了留下一条性命好在日后被那些大的过分的蜘蛛白白拿走。真正让我担心的是你的臣民——尽管你把自己称作“一无是处”是完全妄自菲薄。或许你们现在有些被挫败了士气，但我相信在不久的将来河谷的抵御能力就会像从前那样坚不可摧。我亲眼目睹了你的臣民在大战中的英勇表现，每一位士兵身上都出乎我意料地透着不灭的锐气。更何况，他们还拥有这样一位当之无愧的领导者。**

****

**我给予的帮助是不必偿还的。你无需总费心想着报答——我深知比起我河谷此时的困境更加急需这些食物与资金。我不过是想让你将它视作你我联盟的象征，正如挚友对挚友的解囊相助。这便是我唯一的期望，再别无他求。**

****

**_Thranduil_ **

 

“你在读什么？”

巴德被惊地浑身一震，慌忙把信叠好。雪歌正站在门口，她双臂交叠在胸前，脸上摆着一个已然洞察一切的微笑。

 “没什么，亲爱的。”巴德希望自己此时听起来足够自然放松。“不过是些政事上的琐事。”

 “你读 **其他** 文件的时候可没见你笑成这样，”雪歌一本正经地说。贝恩和蒂尔达被她语气里的怀疑激起了兴趣，接连跟在她身后冒出了脑袋

 

“这是一封那种 **特别** 的信件，”蒂尔达帮腔似的插嘴。“精灵送来的那种。”

“是密林国王写来的吗？”贝恩激动地问道，顺着蒂尔达一起刨根问底。

“我能看看吗？他是不是在英勇作战，和半兽人军团还有大蜘蛛还有那些大怪兽？”

“给我们读读吧，Da！”蒂尔达大声求着，紧紧抱住他的手臂。“他都说什么了？”

“他写了他的军队在这个冬天遇到的一些困难，还有他们送来的食物。”巴德飞快地说。“你们肯定会觉得非常无聊的。”

贝恩越过巴德的肩膀瞟向信纸。“对什么安危的担忧很感动？”

 “好啦，过来吧你们这些调皮的——”巴德咧开嘴，一只手将咯咯笑个不停的蒂尔达揽入怀中，顺势敏捷地把信塞进大衣里。贝恩笑着躲开了他的追捕，引得怀里还抱着尖声大笑的女儿的巴德追着他满书房乱跑，围观的雪歌站在门口看得无奈，连连摇头。她安静地等着，直到巴德终于用滑稽夸张的咆哮和鬼脸把两个最小的孩子赶出书房。一个小小的微笑绽放在她的唇角。

“Da，到底是怎么回事？”她悄声问。

巴德笑着想掩饰心中的不安。“没什么。没什么大不了的。”

雪歌的目光投向那封信，它此地无银三百两地在巴德的大衣里露出来一个角。“精灵王最近要来拜访吗？”

巴德感觉心像是被戳了个洞似的，但他只是摇了摇头。“不，我不觉得他要来。”

雪歌会心地一笑。“那么也许你可以请他来。”她最后意味深长的瞧了他一眼便跟在的弟弟妹妹后面走了出去，留下巴德一个人在房间里。

他叹着气坐回椅子里，拿出那封已经变得皱皱巴巴的信。瑟兰迪尔称他为朋友。他心想这大概不是什么大不了的事——归根结底，他们共同分享过醇美的红酒，投机的交谈，也一起对他们新添的矮人同盟心生反感。所以瑟兰迪尔愿唤他作朋友也是不足为奇的。然而这个词却像是一根细绳，它把他们拉向彼此，又紧紧捆绑，却不改脆弱易断的本质。雪歌似乎察觉出了连他自己不曾意识到的心意，又或者说是他的潜意识不愿承认的心意。她总是能够明察秋毫的那个，往往在他自己意识到之前便已经抢先注意到他的倦怠和喜怒哀乐。其实向精灵王提议让他拜访他的同盟伙伴也没什么奇怪的，对吧？或许雪歌是对的。

 巴德望向他的桌子，他的书写用具静静地躺在上面等着被拿起。看了半响他却转身走开了。他需要时间细细斟酌要说的话，想一想邀请一个国王光临河谷城有哪些用词显得比较得体，而邀请一个朋友又应该用哪些。这个夜晚他躺在床上久久不能入眠，仿佛天花板上字母正一个一个往下不停滚落，即便当他合上眼，眼皮上也好像印刻着一行行优美华丽的圆体，那并不是他的笔迹。

 -

 等他终于挤出时间坐下写信日子已经过去了好几天。丹恩要求河谷为埃雷伯的人民配送口粮，却以互相为盟为由开了一个低的令人咋舌的价码。这一整天都过的苦不堪言，巴德终于挤出时间独自在书房中坐下时他不禁回想起那段短暂的时光，那时每次开完会议他都会先去精灵王的帐篷，和他一起对丹恩的交涉方式尖酸讽刺地抨击一番，直到两个人都排解得舒心畅快。想到这个，巴德终于下定决心动笔了。羽毛笔触到纸张的那一瞬心忽地有些刺痛，他不愿理会。

_T **hranduil,**_

**我要坦白你的话真叫我心花怒放。已经很久没出现过能够让我称之为“朋友”的人了。我希望这样的称呼能够在你我之间恒久长存。**

**我无法阻止自己不断想起大战后我们共同度过的那些光景。那是段艰苦的日子，可当回忆起来我心中却充满着留恋与欢喜。有时仅仅是你倒给我的一杯红酒，或是些你说的只言片语便能叫我熬过难捱的一天。我希望你可以来河谷看看，哪怕一天也好。你施予我的恩情是远远在两车物资之上的——**

****

 巴德停住了笔，他盯着信纸愣愣地看了好一会儿，又突然粗暴地划掉刚刚写下来的所有东西。太出格了。就算心里真这么想，他可不能真的原封不动吐露出来。瑟兰迪尔看到肯定会取笑他的，甚至更糟糕，说不定他再也不给他写信了。巴德深呼一口气试图恢复镇定，然后抽出一张崭新的纸。

**_Lord Thranduil,_ **

**你赐予我至高无上的赞赏，这实在是太过奖了。我所力争的不过是为了使臣民能受到公平公正的对待——还有我的朋友们。我真高兴如今你在我心中也属于这样的一份子。**

**离我们上次当面交谈已经过去了太久，而丹恩近来是前所未有的惹人生厌。倘若时间允许，或许你可以前来河谷待上一些时日。与挚友共品一杯美酒想必定能驱走严冬的极寒。**

**_Bard_ **

他叹口气，把手中的笔放下。自己写下的字字句句都那么艰涩又死板，但实在是别无他法。这一次他差人把信交给信差。尽管那位精灵每次在过程中都耐心等待，毫无怨言，巴德还是觉得偶尔他投来的异样神情令人心里惶惶不安。巴德摇摇头，可悲地冲自己笑了笑。说不定他脑袋里装的东西和雪歌一模一样。

 没等多长时间回信就送到了，这是一件好事，鉴于巴德一旦陷入虚空便除了惦念那信什么其他也没法思考。还没来得及谢过信差他便从他手中匆忙接过信封，打算回书房好好阅读。

**_Lord Bard,_ **

****

**我的国度中从未缺过什么美酒佳酿——然而，能得一位好友，来上一段交心的谈话，却着实称得上是弥足珍贵。因此我相信，若是能换来这些，一趟前往河谷的短途旅行想必是义不容辞的。蜘蛛暴乱的事情可以再等等。**

**那我便不再多说——很快我就能当面和你说上话了。再过几天我便会抵达河谷，按照我的估计，大约不会超出两天。我真心报以无比的期待。**

**_Thranduil_ **

瑟兰迪尔重新客套地称呼他所带来的失落完全被他即将拜访河谷所激荡出的喜悦淹没了。一等他来，巴德就有充分的时间好好解释自己之前并无任何冷眼相待或是刻意冒犯。要想准备周全两天是远远不够的，但事实上就凭他们紧巴巴的资源其实无论如何都做不了太多。巴德不觉得瑟兰迪尔会对他有多少指望，但他还是希望自己能够以一个帝王对待另一个帝王的姿态尽心履行好待客之道。他吩咐下人替宾客将一间相对宽敞的寝室干净细致地整理得当，还特意为侍卫们也整理出几间简单的住所。瑟兰迪尔肯定是有人陪同的。孩子们倒是完全没对他好转的心情发表言论——只有雪歌时不时地向他投以耐人寻味的目光。

两天已然过去，瑟兰迪尔依然不见踪影。

巴德告诉自己一定是路上发生了什么短暂的推迟，晚个一天就能好，无需提前写信告知。然而随着第三天的降临和流逝，巴德不禁开始担心起来。他想过要吩咐自己的信使前去问候他的状况，却觉得还是先再等一天较好。到那时候他无论如何都会到了，然后他们就能一起对他的杞人忧天一笑置之。

到了第四天，巴德醒来发现整个世界都被一层厚实的皑皑白雪覆盖着，厚重又粘密，还未等太阳在灰蒙蒙的乌云后崭露头角，落雪便已阻塞了道路，堆积到了胫骨。这样残暴猛烈的降雪让所有路途都寸步难行，出于安全考虑，不等天气好转是完全没办法派遣信使了。即使瑟兰迪尔一切无恙，巴德也没办法即刻知晓。促使瑟兰迪尔杳无音信的所有骇人可能走马灯似的在他脑海里映了个遍，狂风呼啸着席卷而来拍击在河谷城的石墙上，他心中浮现起那人被困禁于风雪之中的样子。而他却只能眼巴巴地等。

敲门声响起时日子已经过去了九天，巴德打开门，一位精灵信差正耐心地静候在雪中。是一位从未见过的女精，面容比之前那位多添了几分严厉与坚定。

“瑟兰迪尔陛下向您表达他的歉意，”她说道，一手将东西递交给他。这次除了信还有一个包裹，沉甸甸的，包着一层棕色的麻布。巴德刚刚接过东西她便转身打算离开

 “等等，”巴德叫住她，却没能控制住语气里一涌而出的悲伤语调。那精灵朝他转过身。“瑟兰迪尔陛下，他还好吗？”巴德问道。

精灵细细研究着他的表情。“信会解释清楚的。”她刚刚语毕看起来便准备要走，最终却还是柔和了表情。“不必担忧。国王并无生命危险。”

他终于能够如释重负。等信差一走，他的目光立刻就转向了包裹和信封，心急火燎地把它们拿进书房，他的心快的好像要跳出来。再也等不下去了，他胸腔里的神经想是被紧紧绷在待发之箭上。刚刚在桌前坐定，他便迫不及待地扯开了信封，目光如饥似渴地胶着在那些字句上。

**_Bard,_ **

****

**我感到十分痛苦，让你因为我的缘故白白苦等了如此之久。但恐怕这是于事无补的。首先我想请你不必太过焦虑——我很好，并且应该会一直好下去。那么现在，我还欠你一个解释。**

****

**按照计划，九天前我带领着一支护卫队离开了宫殿，当时我们预料在日落前便可抵达河谷。然而幸运并没有光顾我们，还不到正午我们便遇到了一窝我在之前的信件中和你提到过的那种可憎生物。后来发生的对抗并未花太多时间，却是极其的惨烈。我的人马有一半都受了伤，有一名的伤势甚至已然危及了生命。我本人只受了点轻伤，但已经足以让我无法继续向河谷前进了。**

巴德默默骂了声脏话。倘若他对瑟兰迪尔的了解是准确的，这位精灵王绝对会对自己的伤势轻描淡写。若是已经到了让他放弃自己意愿的地步，那他受的绝对不止是所谓的“轻伤”。巴德逼迫自己读了下去。

**如今我的身体已经恢复地差不多，能够给你写下这封信了，希望我的缺席还没有给你造成过多的困扰。正如你亲眼看到的，在通往河谷的道路上积雪变得愈发厚重艰险。看起来，我们的会面毋庸置疑地又要被推迟下去。**

****

**我知道你也许有意愿想要亲自过来看望我，但我还是恳请你不要费此周折。无论你此时对我有多少关心与体恤，我永远不愿让你以我的名义将你自己置身于危险当中。**

****

**恐怕我有些累了，即便我还有很多话想要与你诉说，身体却已经不允许我这样做。伴着这封信我还附上了一份赠礼，愿它在春日降临你我重聚之前能够替你缓和些严寒。希望它能够成为一件合人心意的替代品。**

****

**祝身体康健，我的朋友。**

****

**_Thranduil_ **

巴德靠向椅背，他盯着桌上放着的那瓶红酒，感到内心一阵难以言喻的空虚。瑟兰迪尔说对了，巴德看到信的第一反应就是想即刻亲自策马连夜赶到密林。一旦瑟兰迪尔受了伤，巴德便寸阴若岁般想要立刻陪伴在他的身边——伤势轻重与否完全不是重点。而唯一让他没有现在就跑去差人代理统治几天再和他的孩子们一一吻别的便是瑟兰迪尔最后对他的叮嘱。他叫他不要来。巴德本对此想置之不顾，但若是他去到密林又发现自己竟成了不速之客——到时候该怎么办？说不定是瑟兰迪尔压根就不想见他。

巴德摇了摇头。现在自己简直是在无理取闹了。但这个想法还是在他心里牢牢地扎了根，惹得四肢也一阵冰凉。他又看向那瓶红酒。一件合人心意的替代品，还真是名副其实。瑟兰迪尔似乎完全没意识到巴德欲罢不能牵肠挂肚的并不是什么红酒。他抚上酒瓶的瓶颈，指尖在玻璃的材质上感触到一丝冰凉。孤零零的一个人坐在这儿，对着一瓶红酒，而他想要举杯对酌的那人却带着伤痛躺在遥遥千里之外，真怎能不叫人心生无能与沮丧。那人特地嘱咐了自己不要他来。如果他坚持若此，巴德当然会遵循他的意愿，可这还是在他身体里硬生生地留下一个深坑。心里的孤寂霎时间像是一把利刃紧紧逼上他的咽喉。他的手指在红酒瓶上用力攥紧。倘若不得不形影单只，那他便要尽己所能多少汲取些安慰。

 红酒在味蕾上绽放出醇厚津甜的滋味，稍过一会儿身体就变得沉重又暖和。每一口啜饮都能牵引出一段不久前回忆的千丝万缕，那时伴随着舌尖上这熟悉滋味的还是一声声欢声笑语，还有那双在窗外渐浓的夜色下熠熠生辉的蓝色眼眸。而如今，彼时的喜悦欢欣却只落得寂寥虚空一片，莫名地带给他难以诉说的渴望与憧憬，叫人捉摸不透。他不再去想，任由自己沉浸在美酒之中。

 -

巴德在隔天清晨醒来，头盖骨像是被斧子劈开一般剧痛无比。他试图从那张他昨晚醉到不省人事时直接趴倒陷入昏睡的桌子上慢慢抬起脸来，却发现背僵硬地几乎无法动弹，关节也咯吱作响。他的肩头披着一条毯子——雪歌一定是来过了，他意识到。她一定在担心他。红酒的甘甜在一夜的时间里发酵成砂砾的粗糙质感遍布了他的舌苔。他几乎完全动不了，任何细微的动作都会在身体某处牵出一阵剧痛或呕吐感。他抬手托住自己的脑袋，感到手指上一片黏腻。他把手举到眼前，集中注意力去对焦视线——上面被溅上了什么乌黑的东西。巴德低头看向书桌，立马就看到了那瓶被打翻的墨水，旁边还有一叠皱巴巴的纸。

 他懊恼地小声抱怨，扶正了墨水瓶并想要最后补救一下那叠纸。大部分纸面上都空空如也，最顶上的那张上却有些字样。他完全不记得昨晚有写过任何东西了，事实上从酒精发挥效力开始后的所有事情在记忆中都荡然无存。巴德眯起眼瞧了瞧。尽管字迹一片模糊，但毫无疑问这是出自于他本人之手。有些地方被弄得污迹斑斑，有些地方被划掉了。他试图弄清那些没被墨水弄花的内容，读着读着胃却好似骤然被拽着开始往下跌落。

**_Thranduil,_ **

**别让我离你远去。我不想要你的酒。它只能让我尝到苦涩的回忆——————-开始听起来像是你在说话一样。有时候你说话真是荒唐极了。我真希望你现在能在这里，好让我面对面地这么告诉你，让我看看你的—— 我猜你喜欢我对你叫板的样子。是这样——?**

**我没办法———————————————————————— 你呢？我无比想念你的陪伴，甚至都不懂自己的心思了。 要是能知道你到底想要我怎么样就好了，或者让我弄明白我对你的想法也好啊。可这些全是没用的废话。看看你都对我做了什么啊。**

**你不会看到这封信的。现在我被你的酒弄得醉到好像一滩烂泥。这是不是就你的目的？——————写完了我就会烧掉它。一等火焰把它吞掉我大概就会什么也记不得了———这样对我们二人都好。**

**————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

巴德任由信纸在他颤抖不已的指缝间掉落。毋庸置疑正是他本人亲笔书写下这些词句，可这到底怎么可能？听起来一点也不像他会说的话，而他真情吐露的那些东西……巴德捡起信纸揉成一团，想要找个地方扔掉好让它完全不见天日。可没过一会儿他便松懈了拳头，挫败地坐回到椅子上。他无法做到毁了它。那张纸上的字字句句都是他的肺腑之言，毁了这份证据便是在否认他真实的心之所向。即便这真相是在大量的酒精作用下才得以被揭晓，它也依然是巴德需要直面的事实。他匆忙把它塞进自己的大衣里，反复确认好它没有露出惹人怀疑的边边角角。他走向水盆用碎布揉搓掉手上沾染的墨迹，直到手指被摩擦地红肿又生疼。总有一天他会好好面对的。只不过不是现在。

这一整天他都半睡半醒似的应付着他的工作，在头痛肌肉痛与时不时就来上一回的呕吐感之间拼命挣扎。比他随时都可能顺着骨头缝垮成块儿的身体更加糟糕的是他完全将思绪从藏在自己大衣里的那封信上赶走。那感觉就像在口袋里揣着一块烧得火红的木炭走来走去，身体被不断滚烫地灼烧。他已经尽全力不去想它了，却仍然无济于事。他自己说过的话不断在脑中来回响起，像是在戏弄嘲讽。

等他终于拖着身躯回到家，书房已经被打扫地整洁如新，洒出来的墨水被擦干净，打湿的纸张也被拿去晾晒风干。雪歌出现在门口时巴德在椅子上才刚刚坐稳，她在门槛边徘徊，好像迟疑着不敢进来。巴德对上她的视线，挤出一个疲惫的微笑示意她进门。她走向他身边，靠过来给他一个紧紧的拥抱，把脸埋在他的颈窝。他抚了一会儿她的秀发，一言不发，直到她退出身来，紧紧盯住他的双眼。

“Da，你还好吗？”她问道。语里的恐惧让巴德的心脏好似在胸腔里剧痛地裂开口子。让她瞧见自己这副样子实在是太不公平了。一直以来他都是这个家庭里制造安稳的源泉，有时甚至是唯一的支撑。然而，雪歌此时看向他的样子却好比是她已经准备担当起照顾他的责任。

 “我没事。”他努力把话说出来，伸出手握紧她的。“真抱歉让你在早上看到那样的我。这种事情不会再发生了。”

她犹豫地冲他笑了笑。“今晚你还会给蒂尔达读睡前故事吗？”

巴德欣慰地点点头。“当然。你要来听听吗？”

雪歌翻了个白眼。“Da，对于听睡前故事这种事我好像有点太老了。”

巴德微笑，开玩笑似的地拉拉她的手臂。“噢，拜托，别这样嘛。我们也会叫上贝恩，一起好好享受这个夜晚。对于一个好故事你永远都不算老。”

看着巴德冲自己挑起眉毛，就好像以前不肯吃蔬菜时他乞求着自己的那样望着自己，她控制不住脸上绽放开来的微笑，。“好啦。”她抱怨道，夸张地拨弄着头发，但当巴德站起身在她头顶落下亲吻时她却又把他拉过身来，再一次地抱住了他。

 今夜他没有碰任何纸墨。他与孩子们围坐在一起讲故事，讲了公主与怪兽，讲了魔法和爱。他躺在床上试着入眠，枕下的那封信却在他的耳畔沙沙作响，彻夜不绝。

 -

 

一天飞快地溜走，接着又是一天，巴德却依然没有动笔为瑟兰迪尔写回信。他开始不确定自己能否还能做到这一点。他尝试了好几次，可每当他坐在桌前好好拿起笔墨，他便好似又置身于那一晚的情境之中，肘边放着一瓶多威宁红酒，面前的纸上满满地书写着他的感慕缠怀。每一次，他都只得放下笔。他明白自己多少应该简言几句对瑟兰迪尔的红酒表示感谢，并祝愿他早日康复，但想说的话在纸上却通通纠结如乱麻，痛苦地解也解不开。每一种他试图写下的得体措辞到最后都失去控制一般延伸到巴德不能触碰的禁区。于是日子便这样过下去，从几天迁延成了几周，他依旧一笔未动。等得时间越来越久，就连尝试却都变得越来越难。到了最后，事情变成他连他的书房都连带着一起避之不及的地步。瑟兰迪尔没有再寄更多的信过来了，巴德只好假设那精灵并没有在等待他的答复。

于是，他选择用工作去忘记。大部分的闲暇时间他都用来陪伴孩子，帮助贝恩练习剑术或是每晚都给蒂尔达编新的故事。他让自己投入到工作之中，逼迫自己耐住性子和丹恩没完没了地开会，结束后昔日听他抱怨的故人却已不在身旁。他收起信纸和蜡印，打算放在日后自己也找不到的地方。

 

寒冬的时光拖着沉重的步伐向前艰难地挪动脚步，与之相伴的是无穷无尽的霜雪疾风和干冷的空气。河谷的人们在屋内蜷缩在一起抵抗严寒，等待着冬天的结束。正当整个世界都已经冷的好像濒临极限，天气却突然好转了起来——几周以来阳光第一次刺穿了云团，把苍茫的雪地照耀成一片令人眩目的银白，天空也澄澈又干净蔚蓝得好像是夏日的湖水。鸟儿们在积着白雪的枝头间化为一朵朵翩然飞起的暗影，而一天清晨巴德甚至在森林了看到冰冻三尺的大地上站着一头腿脚纤细颤巍巍的鹿。这些天来，他再没有动不动就看向那片幽暗密林。

于是这也是为什么，这一次巴德丝毫没有察觉到那个从森林边界疾驰到河谷城正门前勒住马的骑手，直到一阵敲门声在门口响起。

他已经告诫过自己不要再报以希望。他的承受也是有限度的，而他在门口任何动静下都能立马一跃而起的行为很快连他自己都看不下去。于是当他打开门，一眼看到在自家台阶上出现的精灵信差那张熟悉的脸孔，胸口就像是猛然挨了一阵痛击。

 “国王的来信，”信差宣布着，他熟稔地呈上信封，就好像上一次与巴德相见就发生在上周。巴德用打量一条毒蛇的神情盯了它一会儿，接着慢吞吞地伸出手把它接过来。精灵脸上还是那副招牌的不为所动和漠然，那双看起来经验丰富的眼睛也依旧仿佛在思量着巴德的内心。“倘若您需要捎带回信，今日起我会在河谷停留三日时间。”

巴德点头示意。“多谢。”最后瞅了他一眼，那精灵便转身离去了，只留巴德一人在台阶上用麻木的双手握着那封信。他一言不发地看着它，就好似他能光凭触觉接受到信封里面的内容。他走进房间，顺手从后面带上门，试图平静下自己的心情。那信现在还被他握在手里。巴德不确定他能不能鼓起勇气读它。他还有三天时间让自己这么做，或者如果他还想，写个答复的话。时间足够让他振作起来勇敢面对瑟兰迪尔要对他说的话了，无论那将是基于友谊还是嘲讽。巴德不知道相比起来哪一个更加糟糕。

好几周以来他第一次迈过了自己书房的门槛，把那封信好好收在书桌的抽屉里。即便他只待了这么一小会儿，这间屋子里的空气也好像什么物理现象一样冲他收缩着挤压过来。他赶忙走出去把门关上让那封信消失在视线里，可即便这样它也依然闪现在他的心中。

之后的两天他都在书房门口反复进进出出，他打量着那张书桌，就好像它是什么闯进他家门的凶猛野兽。他真的开始厌恶起这件家具来。或许他应该把它剁成碎片，然后换一个简简单单，没有暗格或缝隙可以让他藏起这些神秘纸条的桌子。但是如果要这样做，他还是得回到这个房间。然而直到第二天的夜色逐渐降临，这样一个简单的任务对于他却依然难如登天。

他在走廊里来回踱步，双手紧握在背后，试图在夜晚步步逼近之时用步伐的韵律平息内心的躁乱。时间已经没剩下多少了。当然，如果他只是这样简单地等下去，问题自己也会迎刃而解。那样他便不用回复这封信，甚至读都没必要读。毫无疑问，这将是个愚蠢至极的主意。信里说不定写了重要的政治信息。但信差当时说的是“倘若”巴德愿意回复，这就意味着读与不读本来就是有选择余地的。

 巴德停住脚步，他小声抱怨着靠在墙壁上用手遮住脸。这实在是荒唐到极点了。他杀死过半兽人，巨人，甚至还屠了一条怒气冲冲的恶龙，可如今却被薄薄一张纸唬的不行不行的。他从墙上抬起身体，轻手轻脚地穿过走廊，走向通往书房的门；不留任何反悔的机会，他摸索到门把，随即推开了门。他整个人陷进椅子里面，掏出那封信后立刻扯开了蜡封，只做了个深呼吸便将视线转到信纸之上。

**_Bard,_ **

**希望这封信在你眼中不算打搅或是侵犯。以前寄信给你而你短时间内没有迅速给出答复时，我总是想着多给你点时间写，不要被我打扰了才好。我不想强加给你紧迫感——管理一个国度的艰辛我完全能够感同身受。**

****

**然而这一次，我越是思考让你沉默的原因，心里便越来越担心是不是我之前信件里的某些内容冒犯了你，或许是些我迄今仍没有意识到的怠慢或是轻视。到现在你应该很懂我了，应该知道偶尔我可能听起来无情又刻薄，心中却毫无这样的目的和恶意。若是你真的被我这样的做法伤害到了，我绝对无法在你因为我无意的攻击退避三舍时还能安然地在这里坐视不管。**

****

**如果事情真的是这样，请一定要知道，我绝对无意羞辱或冒犯你。假如我对你造成了任何伤害，我希望你能够做到原谅我。你和我的国家能够因为我们二人的友谊永远团结一心是我一生的夙愿。——不，这其实是我的掩饰。我希望我们能够永远是朋友，而不是为了各自国家的利益。但是如果你认为这样的关系有失妥当，我一定会立刻控制好距离，再也不用这样的感情使你困扰。如果这是你想要的，你也不必担心这会给你我两国的外交关系造成任何影响。还有，你也不必考虑照顾我的心情。我衷心希望在这件事上你能够只向我说出你的肺腑之言。**

****

**如果你想要回复我，我已经吩咐过我的信差在收到信的三天后返回密林。如果你不想，我也表示理解。即使收不到你的回信，我也绝不会将之视为你我联盟关系的断裂，我会依然祝愿你繁荣昌盛。但我要承认，我深深期盼着你的回答，即便那将是一封确凿我心中恐惧的书面证明。或许要你最后写这一封信是有些过分，但无论如何，我还是得向你提出这个请求。**

****

**请原谅我的莽撞无礼，如果你能够感受到的话。**

****

**_Thranduil_ **

 

巴德无力地叹气，他靠向椅背上，拖过手来捂住嘴。看起来他选择不回复精灵王所造成的后果要比他假想的多得多。瑟兰迪尔以为他想要保持距离——要不是现实已经如此令人心碎，巴德简直要被这想法荒唐到笑出声来。如果瑟兰迪尔真的明白他对他的惦念，他毫不怀疑这位精灵王将是维系他们友谊纽带的那一个。

 “Da，你看起来怎么这么伤心？”

巴德惊惶地跳出思绪，他看到蒂尔达正站在门口，娃娃软绵绵地被抱在手里，她圆睁双眼望着他，几乎是一脸责备。巴德挤出一个微笑唤她过来，他把她抱到大腿上，抚摸着她的头发。

 “我没有伤心，亲爱的。我只是在想事情。”

 “你在想伤心的事情吗？”

巴德轻轻捧起她的脸颊。“是的，其实是的。我在想今天没从你这儿得到一个拥抱该是多伤心啊。”

蒂尔达咧开嘴露齿一笑，她用胳膊圈住巴德的脖子，咯咯地笑了起来。“不要伤心，Da，”她说道。巴德轻轻揉着她的后背，眼睛看向站在门口的贝恩和雪歌。他最大的女儿意味深长地踹了贝恩一脚，接着后者跑到巴德和蒂尔达身边，好像她正在从他的怀抱里挣脱开来似的。

 “来吧，蒂尔达。”贝恩说道，瞟了他爸爸一眼。“赶在睡前我们来玩屠龙者吧。这次我来当龙。”

蒂尔达的小脸一下明快了起来。“真的吗？你总是非叫我当龙的！”

巴德冲她微笑。“那快去吧。记得要瞄准肚皮。”蒂尔达欢快地笑着去戳贝恩的肚皮，贝恩装出一副痛不欲生的样子，任由妹妹从他身边跑开。等他们离开后雪歌靠在门框上，面容上浮现着充满会心的感知。

 “是精灵王寄来的信吗？”她问道。

巴德点点头。“是的，是他的信。”

雪歌像是能看穿他大脑里一切想法一般望着他。她的脸上没有一丝批判的意味，只有从容与理解。慢慢地，一个安抚人心的微笑在她唇上露出曙光。“你应该写回信的，Da。”

还没等他想好怎么回答，她便已经走向走廊，消失在他的视线当中。

 巴德盯着眼前这块空白的纸。毫无疑问，雪歌说的一点错都没有。巴德心里很明白自己应该怎么做。但真正着手做这件事——那便另当别论了。随着他慢慢提起笔，那些他所有想说的话，所有试图想表达的安慰肯定和抱歉，都尽数凝固起来紧锁心中。现在面对他的选择很简单：要么攒动勇气开始动笔，要么让瑟兰迪尔以为自己已然将他抛弃。到头来其实根本没得可选。最后做了个深呼吸，巴德将笔尖置于信纸之上。

**_Thranduil,_ **

****

**你的来信对我来说从来不曾是，也永远不会是，任何侵犯。我很高兴能收到你这封来信，一如往昔。而事实上，**

 巴德停住了笔。这么久以来他所有想说的话尽然化为幻影萦绕在笔尖，然而他却不能真正将他们在纸上刻画成具象。不，他内心的真相是不能够被接纳的，无论瑟兰迪尔是如何保证他欢迎他的一切想法。巴德继续写了下去。

**而事实上，沉重的积雪让河谷的一切都变得忙乱繁杂，能够坐下来写信的机会变得少之又少。你之前的信件并未给我带来任何冒犯，我期待在未来能收到更多你的来信。**

**你的朋友，**

**_Bard_ **

 

巴德放下羽毛笔，心脏狠狠地疼。他深知这些冠冕堂皇的鬼话决不能给瑟兰迪尔带来任何的安抚。它们贫瘠又干涩，但这是巴德唯一能做到的了。即便是写下“你的朋友”作为落款都狠狠刺痛着他的心，这是违背他心意的谎话。但假若他准许自己对真实的情感再多加以宽容，他担心他的情真意切会通通流露到纸上。他的义务是去维系他们的友情，如果为了这个他不得不让自己踌躇不前，那便这样吧，他会选择克制住自己的心。

这一晚他断断续续地做梦，他梦到他在漆黑的走廊里追逐一个幽灵，四周的墙壁上写满了词语。第二天早上他醒过来，精神并不比前一晚饱满多少，但他照样把自己拉起来梳洗穿衣。他不确定那信差什么时候会来收他的回信，但那无足轻重。写好的信里那些空洞的语句沉钝地在他脑海里暗暗回响，但他完全无法说服自己再去读一遍或是做些修改。一旦他寄出了这封信便再无任何回头路可言——他怀疑瑟兰迪尔看后不会再要求他吐露真实的心声了，而巴德也不会强迫他这样做。事情需要朝着这样的方向发展。巴德最好坦然接受。

听到敲门声响起时，巴德起身应门的步履沉重无比。信差静候在外头，面容上透露着期待。巴德递过信，那精灵的眼神不知怎的顿时柔和了起来——尽管只有微弱的一线。

 “我会将它直接递交到瑟兰迪尔的手中，”信差说道，用力地鞠了个躬。

 “多谢了，”巴德说。那精灵顿了顿，像是在期待着什么似的，但很快他便转身走到了街道上。巴德望着他的不断走远的背影，痛苦在他胸腔中盘旋着升腾而起。光是想想瑟兰迪尔打开这封布满灰尘的信的样子都叫他难以承受。双臂交叠在胸口，他整个人忽然凝固住了，他感触了外套里一样物什凸出来的皱褶。慢慢地把手探进口袋里，他扯出了那封皱巴巴的，浸染了墨迹的，他不知多久以前写下的信。还没来得及控制他的目光便流连于那些字句之上，心中的羞愧引来一阵又一阵清晰的剧痛——但同时也激荡出了他的决心。刹那间，他明白了他该怎么做。

 “等一等！”他朝着信差的背影大声呼唤着，精灵停下了脚步。他转过身来，看到巴德招手唤他回来而露出不耐烦的表情。“还有一个东西！”巴德大声喊道。他艰难地拖着蹒跚的脚步穿过积雪走到信差身前，心脏擂鼓般在胸腔里猛烈地砰砰跳动。巴德将信重重地按进他的手掌中，那精灵看起来一副出乎意料的样子。

 “请叫瑟兰迪尔陛下先读完上一封信之后再看它，”巴德说道。“告诉他……我很抱歉。这已经是我力所能及的肺腑之言了。”

 精灵微微点了点头，将信好好收进大衣里便再次转身离去了。巴德看着他远去的身影，感觉自己的一部分像是缓慢地从胸腔中被取走了似的，如同一根长长的细线，一圈一圈松懈开缠绕，被慢慢拖曳在这段冰冷的距离里。一封信冷漠无情，另一封感情又太过僭越。他不禁向自己质疑起刚刚所做的一切，却已然毫无意义。从这一刻起，未来无论发生什么都再没有第二人可责备，除了他自己。

 -

 

似乎是数月以来的头一回，时光日复一日地悄悄溜走，对此巴德却终能心如止水。他并不畏惧，仅仅是释然。自从送出了那封信，心里那块磐石就像是被迁移开了重心，不想这却叫他好似在一片虚空里沉浮飘游，全然没个定处。再没什么好让他等下去了，再没什么让他坐立不安，兴奋难耐——他所拥有的只剩身前身后的国事与职责，当然，还有他的孩子们。雪歌再没提过那些信的半个字，除了问巴德是否有送出回信。巴德给予她肯定的答案，而她也只是刻板地点点头，回给他一个微笑，随即便话锋一转开始向他请求去埃雷伯逛上一逛，或是去雪地里骑马。巴德又开始进出书房了，只不过信纸与墨水早已被好好地藏匿在暗处，不到必须时刻不予理睬。一切都好似被披上了安然祥和的外衣，尽管它空洞又漏风。巴德明白很快这一切就都会好起来。尽管此刻他还是无法做到在遥望密林时心中不滋生出那股紧扯的剧痛，但他只需要等候时间慢慢过去，一切痛楚都会随风而逝。

 

他便这样告诉自己。直到有一天当夜晚涂抹上浓重的色彩，一阵叩门声又在巴德的门口响起了。

起初他并没有听清楚，他正紧盯着自己那份同埃雷伯签署的过境运输协议，这代表了他们对河谷城的商人进入市场的批准与允许。这算不上什么激动人心的工作，在看到收益限制那部分的条款时巴德差一点就要打起盹儿来，就在这时几声静悄悄的敲门声将睡意顿时轰到了九霄云外。他呆住了，又竖起耳朵仔细听了听，丝毫不情愿为了无关紧要的小事放下工作起身，他知道一会儿自己一定再没心思保持专心一意了。但敲门声却义无反顾般再次响了起来，这一次要更加响亮些，巴德小声地抱怨着，终于决定起身去应门。在这个时间还坚持要找他，想必来人一定是有事关重要的大事，万万不能耽搁。

于是他打开了门，看到了正静候在门口的瑟兰迪尔。

巴德望的出神。精灵王此次抛弃了他平日里华贵的衣袍，换上了更适合骑行的简洁便装，他身着一件暗色的束腰外衣，戴着皮制的护臂，肩上披着一件简单的灰色斗篷。巴德打开门的那一瞬他一下子扬起一抹微笑，慢慢褪下兜帽，露出那一头闪闪发亮的秀发在微弱的月光下折射着银白色的光晕。霎时间他周身的整个空间都好似不断收缩起来，吞没掉一条条大街小巷，一幢幢房屋楼宇，甚至还有半空中那星星点点的雪花，到最后，整个世界便只留下瑟兰迪尔和他了。

 “瑟兰迪尔，”他的声音那么嘶哑，那么诧异，听着像是耳语一般微弱。他还能保持运作的那一部分大脑意识到这还是第一次，自己当面不带任何名衔地称呼精灵王。巴德心中遥远的一处感受到了这个名字重新回到自己舌根时那种无比的喜悦。但他的心还是更多地被惊讶充斥着。

瑟兰迪尔露出一个转瞬即逝的微笑。“巴德。希望我没有惊扰你。”

巴德愣愣地杵在门口，还在因为震惊而合不拢嘴。“我没有想到你会来。”

瑟兰迪尔唇边的微笑迟疑了片刻。“请原谅我。我应当事先通知的。”

这话顿时把巴德从惊讶中拉回到现实，他侧身站到一旁好让精灵王进门。“不，完全没有这个必要——请，快请进。无视我草率粗鲁的礼节吧。这一天实在过得繁琐恼人。”

瑟兰迪尔踏进屋内，巴德跟在他身后合上门。他们站在一片昏暗之中，面对面冲着彼此。巴德很明白此时自己直勾勾的眼神是什么模样，这感知让他心生痛苦，却无论如何也移不开他的目光。瑟兰迪尔就在这儿，就在他的房子里。这想法听起来荒诞极了，是他最狂野的想象力也无法捏造出的梦境。因此这倒也意味着这一切都是在真实的发生着。

 “你的士兵呢？”愣神片刻后巴德问道，尝试着除了呆若木鸡地盯着他的客人意外也干些其他有意义的事情。

 “我自己来的。”瑟兰迪尔回答。

巴德蹙眉，思维顿时被疑惑搅得浑浊起来。“可是正如你之前所说，这个时节路途危险重重。这样做会——”

 “我不希望任何人拖我的后腿。”瑟兰迪尔的目光像是要把巴德钉在墙上。“我们能借一步说话吗？”

巴德一言不发地点点头，他带瑟兰迪尔穿过走廊，走进入口的第一扇门——他的书房。随着瑟兰迪尔跨入门槛，他带上门的同时逼迫自己的大脑跟上此刻正在发生的情景。自从五军之战共同度过了那几周后，这还是他第一次亲眼见到瑟兰迪尔。此时此刻站在他身前，他们之间的情感像是一成不变地保留了分别时的那个样子，然而——巴德却根本没办法把他和信中的那个人联系起来，眼前的他浑身散发着冷酷与征服，全然不像信里那人一般会将克制的一腔热情与脆弱尽数流淌在信纸中。尽管背后他们分享共同的个体，他们是同一个人。

想到他们互相交换过的那些信，巴德感到自己的皮肤顿时冰冷了下来。瑟兰迪尔脸上的表情像是不可能被破解的谜语，他唇间的那抹微笑比任何时候都要令人琢磨不透。之前，巴德总是会开心地在旁边评论几番，激得那精灵松懈开他紧绷的冷艳假面。可现在他却只能站在这儿，想不出半个词来，只能等着瑟兰迪尔先开口。

 “你看起来气色很好，”瑟兰迪尔先开始了。一个得意的笑容微微绽放在他的唇边，“我看出来了，这段日子里你对衣服的审美大有提高。”

巴德拽了拽他的外套，身上这件缝制精良的深色大衣相比最后一次见瑟兰迪尔时那破败的装束的确算得上有明显的对比。只是他穿这装束已经有很长一段时日，自己都要忘记了其间的差别。“我记得你曾经说过衣如其人，一个国王的穿着也要符合国王的身份。河谷很多才华横溢的裁缝对此都甚是赞同。”

 “那么请向他们带去我的赞美。”他的眼睛上上下下地扫过巴德的身体，动作短暂到倘若巴德没有在如此这般要了命地盯着他看这便会轻而易举地从他眼皮下溜走。好在他的确在全力以赴地集中，极度，极度的注意力。瑟兰迪尔的眼睛终于又对上了他的，此时他的表情终于不像是在被什么只有他能懂的笑话逗得忍俊不禁。

“你的信我都读了，”他柔声说道。

 

巴德的声音近乎要出卖他的心思。“在我们说到这个之前，能让我先说几句别的吗？”瑟兰迪尔似乎很是惊讶，但他还是轻轻颌首表示同意。巴德转过身慢慢走向他的书桌，在桌面上撑住一只胳膊，他就这样一直背对着瑟兰迪尔，沉默了一会儿又冲他转过身来。“首先我想要用我的歉意作为开始，”巴德说着，语气坚定。“我向你坦白的那些事情其实很多我都从未想叫你知道，可我却没办法做到远离你。我所能表达出最接近我心中想法的东西几乎都在你读的最后那一封信里了。我本以为我能够让这些想法藏匿于心永远不让你知晓，只是简简单单地维系我们的友情——我错了。我不够坚强，没有办法做到。”巴德移开了目光。

 

 “那么，你所说的，”瑟兰迪尔一字一句地慢慢说着，“对我产生的，感情，究竟是什么？请原谅我这样问。你那封信里不少的地方都被墨水洇过了。”

瑟兰迪尔的声音里没有一点玩笑的意思，至少巴德完全没有听出。他粗声吸了口气，对上精灵王那双眼睛。在巴德书房昏暗的灯光笼罩下，精灵看起来既不完美也不虚无缥缈；他看起来那么真实，也因此叫人的心愈发的痛。那些原本秘密深埋在巴德胸腔中的词句最终还是匍匐着爬出了他的喉管，苦涩又锋利。他连在一张纸上撒谎都做不到，更不要提是面对面的当下。“是说我想你了。”巴德的声音低到只比耳语响亮一点点。“是说我把你当成我本以为自己从不需要的朋友。是说你是出现在我生命中的最有趣的人，尽管有时你是个彻底的混蛋。是说每一次对你来信的等待都让我痛苦不堪，没有它们我简直无法忍耐。是说把你唤作我的朋友其实是我撒了谎。”

瑟兰迪尔朝他走近一步，他的头歪向一边。“如果我不是你的朋友，那我是什么？”他轻声问道。

巴德无助地耸肩。“我不知道。或者说我知道，而我不能说出口。”

瑟兰迪尔现在真的直直站在他面前了，那抹莫测的微笑重新回到了他的唇边。巴德猜想他定是在对他加以嘲笑。“我以前并不知道你有这样的感觉。”

巴德移开目光，皮笑肉不笑。“我尽了全力就是为了达到这样的效果。

瑟兰迪尔的手指覆上他的下巴，温柔地牵引过来将巴德的目光再次对上自己。精灵的眼睛鲜亮明快。“如果我能早点知道，我不会这么晚才来。”

巴德满脸震惊地看着瑟兰迪尔，等着刚刚那番话的含义在心中缓缓沉淀。瑟兰迪尔脸上的微笑已由腼腆升腾成了恣意，他的手掌滑向巴德脸庞的一侧，他的拇指轻轻爱抚着巴德的脸颊。

 “所以？”他说。“你没什么要说的吗？我觉得到这个份儿上你可是欠了我不少话要讲。让我猜猜，已经差不多有两个月的份量了。”

巴德自嘲地笑笑。他伸出手抚上瑟兰迪尔的胳膊，毫不犹豫地攀上他的肩膀，接着又垂顺地落下来。“我总是不知道要说什么，”他小声说道。

瑟兰迪尔不以为然地摇摇头，微笑却愈发明显。“很好。那我们就先暂时放弃开口说话吧。”

瑟兰迪尔走的越来越近了，整个时空都好像被凝固延缓，变得恍惚又失真。他迈向巴德的身边，把距离拉得前所未有的亲密，他的目光飘向巴德的嘴唇，又转折迂回。现在他们之间只剩几厘米的间隔了，瑟兰迪尔的手指穿进巴德的发丝与之纠缠，他们的呼吸交融成一体，紧接着瑟兰迪尔就温柔地将他拢过身。他的嘴唇轻轻拂过他的，只轻轻一啄便又移开了去，片刻的接触却像是爆裂在湖面上的闪电一般击中了巴德。

瑟兰迪尔这样磨蹭了一会儿，他空闲的另一只手扶上巴德的脖子细细摩挲，嘴唇毫不停歇地继续在巴德的唇上印着一个又一个那样轻如鸿毛的啄吻，真叫人发疯。巴德耐不住性子开始作出回应，他追逐着瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇，试图把每一个吻都拖得更久，刻得更深。胸膛里有团热量在腾腾烧起来，在那从前痛苦盘附了如此之久的地方不知怎的劈开一股他从未意识到的渴望。巴德的双手在瑟兰迪尔的肩头攥紧，他揪住他的斗篷，将他扯得更近，四片唇瓣激烈地碰撞在一起。他感到瑟兰迪尔用亲吻撬开了自己的嘴，一声呻吟从他喉头蹿腾而出，他小声咒骂着，随即就被淹没在热烈的唇齿交缠中。

瑟兰迪尔暂时把脑袋撤开一会儿，玩味戏谑在他的眼睛里熠熠生辉。“所以非得这么做才能让你开口说话，是吧？”

片刻间他感觉到瑟兰迪尔的双手捉住了自己大衣的布料，他被推搡着向后走，直到他的双腿撞到了桌子的边缘。瑟兰迪尔压住他的肩膀按了下去，让他只得好好坐在那里，他向前挤进巴德的双膝之间，手用力揪住他的头发把他的脑袋向后扯去。之前他眼神里的那股玩味早已消失殆尽，他用力吸吮着巴德的嘴唇，一个个亲吻之间只听得到沉重的呼吸。

 “你知道我想这样做有多久了吗？”瑟兰迪尔低声说道，停下来去轻啃巴德的耳朵。

巴德挣扎着想平稳住呼吸，却发现根本做不到。“有多久了呢，你说？”瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇痒痒地刷过他的喉咙，他费劲地吐出这几个字来。

瑟兰迪尔若有所思地在喉底哼了哼。“噢，我不知道……大概从你第一次把丹恩的脸和他那头猪的屁股相比较开始？”

巴德猛地捧住瑟兰迪尔的脸，逼迫他的视线对上自己的眼睛。“你是在告诉我甚至在你离开之前就已经对我有这样的感觉了吗？”巴德难以置信地问道。

小小的疑惑堆积在瑟兰迪尔的眉间。“是啊？”

巴德呻吟了起来，他凑过脑袋去吻瑟兰迪尔，说一个字就亲一下。“所以说我们在过去的这几个月里明明可以每天都干 **这个，** 可我们却分别沉浸在各自的苦恼与郁结之中？”

他感觉到瑟兰迪尔正抵着自己的嘴唇开心地笑起来。“我想我们有太多错过的时光需要好好补回来了。”

 “那么我想这一切都没有继续等下去的意义了。”巴德伸出手与瑟兰迪尔十指相交，他站起身来，又凑过去亲了他一口，紧接着就牵着他朝门口走去。“去我的卧室。就现在。”

瑟兰迪尔的手指紧紧地攥着他的，他嘴唇的触感仿佛仍然停留在巴德脸庞上若隐若现。巴德在门口停住了脚步，他再一次转过身将目光胶着在精灵身上。他看着瑟兰迪尔，带着隐隐的惊叹与不可思议，这一切都是在真正发生的，他们两个人都真切站在这里。“我们等一会儿再说这个，”巴德说道，难掩脸上的笑容。“我们一会儿要好好的坐下来，真正的促膝长谈一次。再也不要用什么纸和笔了。”

瑟兰迪尔的手在巴德的胸膛上来回游走，留下出乎巴德意料的柔软触感，他们的身体贴的越来越近，唇间只剩下窄如发丝的距离。“但是先做这个。”

 巴德欺身上前用亲吻堵住他的嘴，直到二人都因为唇舌的角逐再次变得气喘吁吁，瑟兰迪尔的头发被揉乱了，脸颊也染上了两团酡红。“先做这个。”巴德表示认同。他打开书房的门，牵着瑟兰迪尔的手走出房间，他领他走过漆黑一片的走廊，去向那个静候在尽头的地方。他们的手指温暖，紧紧交缠，所有在心中埋藏已久的情话在这一刻通通化为缄默，拖曳在他们迈向前方的步伐后倾泻而出。

 


End file.
